


First Time for Everything

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Augustus and Ludwig feel they should finally go all the way with their relationship. Ludwig decides it's prime time for some new experiences in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

Ludwig positioned himself awkwardly on the bed. All fours. A position he wasn't exactly 'accustomed' to. Displaying his bare ass for all, or at least his boyfriend, to see. It was going to come some time, he knew that. But he didn't think it would be that soon.

Augustus stood across the room from the bed, staring somehow. The only light in the room was from the moonlight coming in barely through the curtains.

The silence was tangible until Augustus walked to the bed. Two seconds go by faster on adrenaline, Ludwig figured when Augustus climbed onto the bed. They already had everything they'd need on the nightstand beside them. Their first time with each other should go smoothly.

Augustus rubbed Ludwig's ass cheek, checking his face for a reaction. Skin against skin gave Ludwig slight goosebumps. The Slap echoed through the room, followed by a grunt from the German. Five slaps later, Ludwig was already letting his head hang. The rubbing from his boyfriend, though, helped slightly.

Augustus leaned over toward the nightstand and their splay of items. Ludwig heard the bottle cap open and close before feeling a dry hand just above his ass. A cold finger began to stroke and circle his hole, making him shake. Then it went in.

Ludwig's nerves made him shudder. He'd never bottomed before, let alone even tried fingering himself. Everything was new this night. “You want me to stop?” Augustus asked from behind. Ludwig almost stopped to question. “Nein... Keep going...”

Augustus kept sliding his finger in, slower this time. These nerves of Ludwig's were just now getting stimulation for their first time. And it felt good.

Ludwig was almost getting used to it when Augustus slid in a second finger to go with it. Now all the pressure was on his hole. He only ever thought guys exaggerated when there were multiple fingers. “Mein gott...” Ludwig hissed, letting his shoulders hit the mattress. It hurt but it felt good. He only thought that was exaggeration too. Did he even want to stop Augustus form putting in a thir...

Augustus suddenly pulled his fingers out, rather than his rhythmic patter. Ludwig almost turned until he felt a new wetness in place of the fingers. With both hands on either of Ludwigs ass cheeks, Augustus lowered his head down between them and started using his tongue. He knew what he was doing, both from a literal, and a skilled point of view. It never bothered him. But he could see Ludwig going crazy in front of him, an almost guilty smile across his face. He hadn't even put it in yet. Though he'd have to clean his beard when they were done.

Augustus started opening Ludwig, slowly, adding more and more force with his tongue. Ludwig looked like his nerves were exploding, but this was still foreplay.

Augustus pulled his head away and climbed off the bed. Though Ludwig was naked, Augustus was still fully clothed. Admittedly they'd both preferred the other way around. But Augustus refused wearing clothes during sex. He climbed back onto the bed and positioned himself behind Ludwig. Ludwig heard the popping of the cap again, causing his heart to start racing. This was it. Finally. After he was finished with preparation, Augustus placed the tip against Ludwig's hole.

“You ready?”

Ludwig thought almost too long. 

“Yes. Do it.”

Augustus pushed in. Ludwig felt his cock pressing against the sides of his ass. Everything was pain and pleasure at that point. Everything felt like slow motion. Augustus's cock sliding further in until-- it stopped. Pulled out. Everything felt infinitely better when it slid back in.

His shoulders fell to the sheets as Ludwig grabbed directly in front of him. He bit down as he felt his hair being rubbed down and patted.

“There there, you've gone through worse Luddy...” He heard coming from behind him “It's only a matter of time now.” Ludwig felt Augustus's nails dig into his ass cheeks as he moved his hands to grab the edges of the mattress instead. 

Augustus had almost 30 years of experience under his belt, and had the hips to keep going. He had conditioned for years and even though he had just had his 47th birthday, he had still been fucking since before the parents of the groaning man beneath him had met. He knew how to keep from stopping.

This thrusting remained constant as Ludwig felt he was going to cum. Even though he didn't want it to stop he soon felt a wetness that was stickier than the sweat that both men were covered in drip down his thighs. He hadn't even realized he was grabbing at his own cock until then. 

The pace Augustus had quickened and the sound of his crotch slapping against Ludwig's ass echoed throughout the room, providing the only sound aside form the groans and grunts Ludwig was making. He felt as if his fingers on his other hand were going to snap with the pressure he was putting on them, though he didn't stop. 

Augustus started thrusting harder rather than faster. He wanted to cum at this point, and he was going to, knowing Ludwig would prefer sooner rather than later. The slapping against his boyfriends ass became louder and farther between until Ludwig knew what was about to happen.

Augustus came with a strong thrust, distinct throbbing, and an exasperated sigh. Likely with a large smile on his face. He finished with a slight pop as he pulled out of Ludwig's ass. 

Ludwig crawled around before dropping himself on the mattress. In his peripheral he saw the olive colored man that was to blame for the wetness in and around his ass, lay down next to him. 

“So. Your first time, huh? How'd I do?”

Ludwig stared with eyes as wide as he could manage. He dragged himself on top Augustus and pulled his head into a kiss. Augustus held onto Ludwig's head and ruffled his hair. 

“I take that as 'You did well'?”

Ludwig let his chin dig into Augustus's chest as he glared at him. 

“Yes, I did well."


End file.
